


The Sweetest Kind of Punishment

by OtakuTeddy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Deidara - Freeform, F/M, Lemon, Naruto Series, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuTeddy/pseuds/OtakuTeddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a time where a woman must stop waiting for a man to pleasure her, and learn to pleasure herself. Sadly, sometimes the man doesn't agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Kind of Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> First lemon in a year or two, and I'm still kinda rusty, but please enjoy!
> 
> The only thing that belongs to me is the idea and Enni Midori! <3

There are times when a woman must stop waiting for the man to get out of the cloud of obliviousness, and take their own sexual cravings into their own hands. Enni was learning that the hard way, as she sat on the couch with her lover Deidara, beyond uncomfortable in more ways than one. First off, the fact she was incredibly wet with desire was NOT working with the lace underwear she wore beneath her clothes. Secondly, her desire was working into a certain frustration, making her close to dangerous. The sexual tension probably flowed off of of her in tangible waves, but leave it to her sweet Dei to be too engrossed in his art to notice.

 

It's not that she didn't like that he was an artist-she loved that immensely. It brought a whole new perspective to her life, and her personality, which had been uptight before she met him. But sometimes, he failed to see that him and those mouthy hands of his needed to pay attention to something else...

 

Like her.

 

And Enni knew that probably sounded beyond selfish of her, but when her desire was so strong that she could feel it soaking through, that was a problem. Either he was going to relieve her, or she'd use her own toys, which he hated. But alas, he wasn't leaving Enni much of a choice, was he?

 

'Nope.' Enni thought to herself as she slipped out of the living room/art studio area, into their room.

 

She sat upon the bed, and bent over to look underneath the bed. She found the black wooden box and opened it, finding one that she believed could get the job done.

 

* * *

 

 

Deidara finally finished the piece he had been working on and was washing his hands up when he noticed that Enni was no longer in the room with him. Just as he was wondering where she was, the soft hum and quiet moans gave it away.

 

He walked towards the bedroom, and opened the door just a little bit so he could see.

 

Enni's chocolate locks were strewn all over the pillows, sexual bliss and agony contorting her face beautifully. Her glistening skin and blood red lace made his shaft fully erect, straining in his pants.

Part of him wanted to walk in, move the hand and vibe away, and rest his head in between her legs, tasting every bit of her core. His erection twitched even harder at the thought, but what brought him out of his fantasy was her cries as she peaked to her orgasm.

 

Enni was arched off the bed, shaking and shuddering as her swollen, plump folds dripped her essence all over her hand, the toy and the bed. Panting as her high came down, she readied herself for another round just as he walked in.

 

“Looks like someone could wait no longer.” Deidara chuckled, watching as Enni's flushed face shown a little embarrassment.

 

God, she was so sinful, her hair falling around her face, which was flushed with a dark pink as she bit her lip in arousal. Her muted orange eyes stared right into his light blue ones until she smirked.

 

“No, I couldn't.”

 

Deidara took a few steps, taking his shirt off and throwing it God knows where. He grabbed a black scarf from Enni's side of the bed and smirked.

 

“You know what happens to women who are impatient?” He chuckled, tying the black scarf around her eyes as he whispered in her ear: “Very bad things.”

 

* * *

 

 

Enni's sex throbbed as her whole body trembled with anticipation at Deidara's punishment. He knew how to make her body feel incredibly heavenly while doing oh so sinful things, and she knew very well he would take advantage of that knowledge right now. Which was exactly what she wanted.

His hand glided along her back, and the mouth in his palm was licking and nipping at the expanse of skin. Her bare backside was up in the air, and Deidara, kinky little freak he was, had her arms tied behind her back.

 

She was completely at his mercy, and she loved it.

 

His hand made it to her round rear, where he spanked her with a hard smack the resounded through the room.

Involuntarily, she arched and moaned into the pillow. She could hear his deep chuckle as he parted her legs, revealing her sopping wet slit. One minute, there was no touches at all, just the cool air at her sex, which she couldn't help but arch against, earning her another chuckle. The next minute, she felt a tongue lapping at her nub , then licking down to her entrance. The action was teasing, enough to give her pleasure, but not enough to make her cum.

 

“Deidara, please!” She heard herself beg, but all that got her was the air's caress.

 

Deidara pulled her up by her hair until his lips met her neck. “You already came on your own time. Now, you will cum when I want you to. Keep rushing me, and you will get nothing. Understood?”

 

Enni whimpered in protest, but she knew he wasn't lying. If she kept rushing him, she would be left alone for the night, hot and bothered. And that was the last thing she needed. So she took his teasing. Let him take her to the brink of pleasure, and let him cool her down. It was a painful cycle as his skillful tongues and fingers brought her close to completion, then nothing. It would all be worth it, though. That she knew for sure.

 

Her back arched high off the bed as his hands groped her mounds , their mouths licking, biting and sucking at her nipples. Deidara then sucked on her sensitive pearl, holding it with his teeth gently as ran his tongue over it repeatedly, causing her to tremble involuntarily.

 

Deidara slid his tongue from her sex up to her breasts, then to her mouth. He smiled as he kissed her, letting her taste herself for a moment. Then she once again felt nothing until she felt his hands at the back of her head, then she could see. Deidara's eyes were full of lust and longing, and his smile was like pure sin as he untied her hands.

 

“Suck me.” He said, and he pushed her head down to his thick, throbbing shaft.

* * *

 

Deidara inhaled sharply as Enni's mouth closed around his erection, her tongue already making quick work of him. Her head bobbed up and down his length, her tongue licking a trail up with each bob. Deidara was about to make a sharp protest as Enni took her mouth off of him, but soon as he felt her warm, wet muscle licking from his scrotum up to the tip of his penis, the complaint was quickly shut away. He let out a loud, deep groan as she sped up, alternating between sucking and licking, finding a good rhythm that had him paralyzed.

 

“Oh God, Enni.” Deidara groaned. “I feel like I'm about to explode.”

 

Enni smiled as she began pumping his length with her hands. “Then explode.” Deidara then gripped her hair and began thrusting into her throat, her mouth accommodating him completely as he thrust harder and harder, his thrusts becoming more erratic until he released into her mouth. Her hands gripped his thigh tightly as he continued thrusting, her lips drinking down every bit of his essence. His slick, throbbing length was still hard as he slid out of her mouth and leaned down towards her.

 

“You missed some.” He smirked, wiping it off of the corner of her mouth and slipping the finger into her mouth for her to get the last taste. With a smile, she took his finger out from between her lips and took his hand pulling him by the bed. With her knees on the edge of the bed and her lower legs wrapping around him, she lowered her head so that her backside was up in the air.

 

“Fuck me, Dei.” She moaned, swaying her hips seductively.

 

Deidara was hard as a rock again at the sight, and more than happy to oblige. His erection slipped past her wet, swollen lips into her tight entrance. Pulling her up by her hair, his hands began going to work as one was squeezing and sucking upon her luscious tits, and another was flicking upon her sensitive nub with it's tongue. Enni pushed against his thrusts, her back arching in ecstasy as her nails dug into his thighs.

 

Deidara pounded into her snatch even harder, her moans growing with a high intensity as his hands continued their ministrations with her most sensitive spots. Her folds were becoming sopping wet, soaking his member. The only sounds were his soft grunts, her high moans and the wet sounds of the skin smacking skin.

 

“Oh fuck, Dei!” Enni screamed as her whole body went rigid and her nails dug even deeper into his skin. Deidara could feel as her walls tightened around him as he continued thrusting into her. What surprised and turned him on even more though, was that he could feel her orgasm all around him, how she spasmed and tightened around his member.

 

Enni moaned his name more as she collapsed into the bed, unable to keep herself up anymore. That didn't stop or deter him though. He continued to plow into her until he felt himself close, and without warning, he could feel himself releasing into her, his whole body continuing on its own accord. Once he had came down from his high, he slid out of her and fell onto the bed, bringing Enni close to him.

 

“Now wasn't that worth the wait, babe?” He smiled, letting the mouth on his hand kiss and nip at her.

Enni was basking in the post orgasm glow, pulling off a sweaty smile as she brought herself up.

 

“I dunno...I'll have to do another round to make sure.” She smirked, straddling his hips as she prepared to play again.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
